A Second Chance
by kurodo
Summary: AU. Rogue, Remy, Wand, Pietro, Lance, Tabitha and Kitty all leave their homes in search of a new begining and a better life. But the question is will they find what they sacrificed everything for?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.

Summary: It's AU. Rogue runs away from her abusive father when her powers activate and knock him out. Remy is sick of his father who has always controlled his life and runs away to start a life of his own. Wanda and Pietro had been abandoned when they were kids. They leave the orphanage when they turn 15 to start their life anew. Tabitha has always lived on the streets and when her friends get killed in a gang war she flees with her injured friend Lance hoping to find refuge. Kitty has always been a perfect daughter, student and friend until she gets pregnant with her dead boyfriend's baby and leaves home after her father declares that she is the worst thing that ever happened to him in the hopes that she would be able to provide a safe haven for her baby elsewhere.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Never Looking Back.

Rogue dragged her feet slowly trying to take as long as it possibly could for her to get home from work. It had been a relatively normal day or as normal a day as can be expected if were an antisocial Goth with a useless drunk for a father who would use just about any opportunity to hurt her. She opened the door of the dirty house whose paint was peeling off with her key and quietly slipped inside praying that her father wouldn't hear her sneaking in this late on a school night. She practically ran to her room and locked herself up before she finally sighed in relief but minutes later as she was changing out of the too short skirt and the ridiculous sailor suit shirt that were part of her uniform at the sea food restaurant in the mall she heard her father fall off the couch and his confused voice as he yelled "Rogue are you home?" Rogue didn't reply hoping that her father would think she wasn't at home and would just get drunk again and forget the fact that she existed. But unfortunately for her he was trudging up the stairs before she could find a reasonable explanation for why she hadn't responded when her father had called her. He yanked the door open and Rogue flinched readying herself for the blow on her face that would usually be accompanied by blows on her hand and head but instead she suddenly felt her head reel as memories filled her mind. Memories that did not belong to her.

She fell to the floor in pain trying to make sense of what was happening to her. She tried to clear her head but she couldn't but moments later her father fell on the floor unconscious and his hand slipped away from Rogue's face. For about half an hour Rogue just sat there replaying all her father's memories. After a while her head stopped reeling and she opened her eyes confused trying to figure out what just happened. She looked at her father lying on the floor unconscious looking completely helpless. A part of her desperately wanted to pay him back for all the blows and pain she had had to endure in her lifetime but she was more terrified that she had killed her father. She gathered up her meager belongings and all the money that she had been able to hide from her father.

She had waited to get away from this house and this town all her life. It was the only thing that had consoled her and gotten her through the endless nights when she had stayed awake nursing her aching and sometimes bleeding arms and legs "He was careful never to hit me on the face where people could see the wound." She thought bitterly. She couldn't help but think of her mother who had abandoned her as a child and never looked back. " But with a husband like that I really don blame her." She murmured to herself hurrying up desperate to get out of the house as fast as she could. She liked to think that her mother had been a beautiful woman who had loved her with all her life. It was a comfort to even consider the fact that someone might have loved her at least a little. She finished packing her bag and crossing her fathers unconscious body she left her previous life forever to start a better new one and never once looked back.

At the train station she tried to be as inconspicuous as possible and when she finally got to the ticket counter realized that she didn't know where to go. She looked at the posters on the wall beside the counter and she quickly said, " Ah would like a ticket to Venice please." The woman in the counter did not even look at her twice as she gave her the ticket and yawned loudly as the next person in line stepped up after her. She checked the train timings and realized that the train would leave in an hour. She settled into a seat and for the first time in her life she felt a warm glow of happiness surround her. "Ah've always wanted tah go tah Venice anyways. It is a beautiful city. So different from the places Ah am used to." She thought bitterly but dismissed it from her mind. That part of her life was over. Now that she was free she would make a new start and finally have the life that she had always dreamed of.


	2. Free

**Free**

Remy cursed loudly as he went up the stairs and banged the door of his room before collapsing on his bed. He stayed on the bed face down for a while before be couldn't breath anymore and shifting he stared up at the ceiling and tried to figure out what to do. His father was always telling him what to do and how to do it. Before it was just tiny things and Remy hadn't minded that much. But what his father had just told him was unacceptable. "You can't just walk into your 18 year old son's room and just announce to him that he is getting married in a week." Remy thought angrily as her replayed his father's commanding voice in his head. How could he possibly expect Remy to just go through with it and that too with that spoilt brat Belladonna? Sure Remy had flirted with her once in a while during his father's business parties but he just could not even begin to imagine what living with her and basically being with her and having to listen to her whine and complain every single moment for the rest of his life. They would definitely end up killing each other.

Why did Remy have to sacrifice everything in his life jus so his father can make another of his stupid business deals and make another million or two with which he would try to buy everyone around him. His brother had fallen for his father's lies and had gotten married to Merci and sure they had a great life together and had fallen in love with each other but that did not mean that it would happen with him too. Considering the fact that it was Belladonna he would be getting married to he was absolutely certain that his life would turn into a living hell if he went through with it.

So Remy decided right at that instant that he would never let his father walk all over him and order him about ever again. He was 18 now and was quite capable of taking care of himself. Besides he had all that money left over from all those jobs he had done without his father's knowledge. It wasn't enough to live on but it would last till he went to another place and found a job. So he packed up everything that he would need and after leaving a note for his Tante Mattie and brother Henri he slipped out of the house by climbing off his balcony. He ran out of the gates making sure that none of is father's men had seen him.

He briefly stopped at the garage to take one last look at the beloved bike that had helped him make his last minute getaways too many times to count. He then went to the nearest train station and got a ticket to Venice. He had a friend living in Venice who would surely help him out for a while before he could make it on his own. Remy smiled quietly as he anticipated his future and how different it would be from the life he had been leading all this while. No more taking orders from anyone. He was free to do whatever he wanted now and Remy couldn't wait for his new life to begin.

So what do you think of the story so far. Plz R&R


	3. Lost forever

"Kitty Pryde stop daydreaming and pay attention to the sum on the board." The teacher said exasperated. She had no idea what had gotten into Kitty lately. She was usually such a good student and was the only 16 year old in the advanced math classes. But today Kitty had bigger problems on her mind. She was almost two weeks late. She had been seeing Piotr Rasputin for the past six months now and they had finally taken the next step in their relationship. And after it they had just gotten closer to each other and could now talk to each other about practically anything. "And he really trusts me to like tell him if there is a problem and let him help. So maybe I should like tell him. He will find out eventually and I just can't deal with it on my own." Kitty thought relapsing back into her thoughts tuning out the sound of the teacher as she made a decision. She would tell Piotr and they would figure out something together. She felt a lot calmer after she made that decision and began worrying about how she would tell her parents instead. They were great parents but had never really approved of Piotr and now she had no idea how they would react. She sat back trying to forget about her parents and concentrate on how she was going to tell Piotr instead. The bell finally rang and Kitty rushed outside ignoring the look that the teacher gave her.

She met Piotr at the gate and he hugged her and kissed her lightly before saying " So I guess I will be seeing you in a week huh? I will get back as soon as I can get away. And don't worry I will call you first thing when I get home okay." He said all in one breath as he opened the door of the car for her. Kitty didn't know what he was talking about for a moment and then she remembered. He was going to Russia for a week to visit his parents and attend his sister's wedding. Kitty desperately wished that he wouldn't go leaving her now but she couldn't tell him now. He would just worry the whole time and besides she wasn't even sure yet. Kitty decided to make sure first and tell him later when he came back if there was anything to tell that is. She settled back in the seat and tried to pay attention to what Piotr was saying.

She waved goodbye as Piotr sped away to the airport and opening the door of the house she went to her room and lay down on the bed considering the best way for her to buy a pregnancy test without being recognized. She decided to go down to the store way out of town and buy it the next day. She hadn't slept too well the past few nights and exhausted she fell asleep.

She woke up to the sounds of her mother banging on her door yelling at her to wake up. She groggily opened her eyes and realized that it was dark outside. She slowly got off the bed and opened her room door to find her mother waving the hone in her face. "It's for you" was all she would say when Kitty raised her eyebrows questioningly. Kitty said "hello" into the receiver and immediately she heard Steven's terrified voice on the other end. Steven was Piotr's friend and one of the few people who knew about her and Piotr. He calmed himself down and said "Kitty I don't know how to say this but there had been an accident. The police have found Piotr in a totaled car and have taken to The Victoria Hospital." Kitty just banked out when she heard these words and sat down on her bed dazed. She could not believe this was really happening. Her mother brought her a drink of water and after swallowing a few drops Kitty asked in a small voice to be asked to the hospital. Her father hurriedly complied and they were at the hospital in a few minutes. She spotted Steven and he took her to the room where Piotr was being operated. Kitty's mind was in a blur. She had no idea what she would do if something happened to Piotr. How would she deal with everything by herself without him? She just couldn't face the thought of losing him.

She spent the night in the hospital waiting for news of Piotr and finally at about 2 in the morning the doctor finally told them that Piotr had passed away during the operation. He just said he was sorry for their loss and left them to be by themselves. Kitty just went numb when she heard the news. She did not even notice when her mother hugged her and tried to console her. It was no use at all. It was all over. She had lost the one person in the world that she had loved more than anyone else and there was nothing that anyone said or did that would make her feel any better. Her father refused to let her look at the mangled body of Piotr and drove her home despite her protests. Kitty locked herself up in her room and for the first time in the horrifying 5 hours she had spent at the hospital Kitty let the tears fall. She looked at the pictures of Piotr and herself that she had pasted on her mirror and clutching them she fell on her bed sobbing her heart out. Her mother found her the next day sleeping on the bed her face tear strained the pictures clutched tightly in her fist.

Piotr's parents and family arrived from Russia the next day and the funeral was arranged for he day after. Kitty did not want to go to the funeral. She could not bear the thought of sitting in front of Piotr's corpse as people spoke about what a great person he had been. No fancy words would ever come close to how really great Piotr was. And a funeral just made it so final. She did not want to believe that that had really happened and if she saw him being buried in the soil she would just have to face the facts and she couldn't do that yet. So while her family and all her friends went to the funeral to say goodbye to Piotr, Kitty said her own private good byes remembering all the time she had spent with Piotr.

Her friends tried their best to make Kitty smile and laugh and just basically spend time with all of them again but Kitty was still just getting over the shock and besides now she had another worry plaguing her. She was two weeks late now and she realized that she couldn't just keep pushing it any further. So that day after school she drove to a supermarket on the outskirts of the town and after strolling past the rack where all the pregnancy tests were kept she finally mustered up her courage and without even looking at the brand she picked two different ones off the rack and hurried to the cash register. Ignoring the look that the cashier gave her and paid for the tests and left without taking the change. She crept into the house praying that no one was home and thankfully for her both her parents were out that day. She rushed to her room and locking the door carefully she opened one of the packs and read the instructions carefully before she went into the bathroom and did as she was supposed to.

She was anxiously waiting for the two minutes to pass when she heard the front door open and the sound of her mother's voice asking if she was home floated up to her room.(1) Kitty panicked and tried to decide whether she should pretend she wasn't at home or whether she should tell her she was in the bathroom. She realized that if she did not respond her mother would come up to check and so she yelled that she was in the bathroom. Her hands trembled as she picked up the strips to make out the color and initially she could not make out the color but she realized that it was pink and she checked the label to find out what that meant and her breath stopped short when she realized that she was pregnant. (2)

Tears swelled up in her eyes as she stared at the label but forcing her self to calm down she opened up the other box also and did the test all over again. It came out positive too and Kitty just crumbled up into a heap on the floor and this time she did not even try to stop them as the tears fell down her cheeks. Greta sobs swelled up in her chest and hearing the sounds her mother came up alarmed and when she found the door locked she rushed to find the spare keys. When she finally managed to get into the room she saw Kitty on the floor sobbing and terrified that her daughter had hurt herself her mother held on to her and tried to comfort as she tried to figure out what happened. She spotted the pregnancy tests lying on the floor and she got up dreading what she was about to see.

When her mother saw the results she just sat down drained of all energy and when Mr.Pryde came home from work that evening she explained the situation to him in a flat voice devoid of all emotion. On hearing the news her father's face got contorted with rage and he looked like he would have liked nothing more that to strangle his only child. But instead he looked at her straight in the eye and said, " This is the worst thing that anyone has ever done in this family. I told you to stay away from that boy but you just wouldn't listen and now this. You have brought a lot of shame to this family Kitty. Do you have any idea what your mother and I will have to go through because of your stupid mistake? Look at your mother what do you think she has done to deserve all this? We have always supported you through everything Kitty and this is how you repay us? I really wish I had never had a child. It would have saved me and your mother from all this disgrace that we have to go through now. That child will not stay in this house. We either kill that child or you take that child of yours and your disgraceful face away from here and never come back here again." Kitty rose up and ran to her room sobbing.

How could her father say that to her? Did he really mean what he said? And what about the baby? She would never give up the one thing that she had to remind her of Piotr. Surely they did not really expect her to kill it? But as she remembered the look on her father's face when he had said it Kitty was absolutely sure that he had meant it. Well then she just couldn't stay in this house anymore then. Maybe if she just left her parents would be saved the disgrace and she could still keep her baby. Her baby deserved a loving home and that was exactly what she would give him. She would leave and start a new life. One with her baby. She would give him everything that he deserved. So Kitty decided that she would leave and go someplace else. Somewhere that she could start her new life and give her and Piotr's child all the love and support that he deserved. She packed her bags and took all the money she had ever saved and she waited until her parents fell asleep and she went to the station and brought a ticket for Venice. Piotr had always wanted to go to Venice. The beauty of the canals and the elaborate statues and buildings had enthralled him and so Kitty felt it was most fitting for her to raise their baby there.

Do you really have to wait for two minutes before you can see the results?

Does pink really mean that the test is positive?

This is the longest chapter that I have ever written. Sorry the updates are a bit slow but schools started and I am kinda busy with the schoolwork. Plz R&R


	4. Leaving Home

Leaving "Home"

Tabitha whistled carelessly as she walked up the stairs to the one-roomed apartment crawling with bugs that she called home. It wasn't much but considering the way she had been living for the past 12 years this was great. She actually had a roof over her head and someplace to go to at the end of the day. She had been abandoned when she was a baby when her mother died in childbirth. A nurse had taken in Tabby to raise her as her own child but one day when she was returning home late after her grocery shopping she was mugged and killed. Tabitha had managed to survive on the streets for a whole day by herself before a homeless woman found her and took her in. She had spent the next 7 years with her new mother but her life wasn't exactly a luxurious one. She had to sleep on the hard street most of the time and if they got lucky they would find a bench in the park and they would spend a few hours of sleep there before they were woken up by the police and kicked out. Her adoptive mother had died when Tabitha was 7 in the winter. The winter had been a particularly harsh one that year and the deathly cold hand of pneumonia had touched about 50 of the homeless people one of them being her mother.

Tabitha had no idea how to survive on her own after her mother's death. But thankfully for her it was then that she met Lance. Lance was about a year or two older than her and he had helped her get food and find a relatively safe place to sleep every night. Soon after Tabitha turned 11 Lance thought her how to do some basic work at the diner where her worked and soon she had a job of her own. They had been friends for 9 years now and only recently after years of carefully saving money for the past years they were able to afford a decent meal every night and a roof over their head. They hadn't got money for two apartments and so Tabitha used the only room in the apartment and on the rare occasions that Lance was home he slept on the couch. Lance's deep brown eyes and his untamable hair that fell in locks on his forehead and his boyish charms ensured him a different bed to sleep in almost every night.

Tabitha opened the door of the apartment with her key and walked straight into her room. She had been out on a date with the cook of the place where she worked as a waitress and had had an awful night. He had just been looking for an opportunity to get into her skirt all night and Tabitha had ditched him as fast as she could. She changed out of her clothes and tying the string of the robe firmly and armed with soap, shampoo and some towels she walked into the bathroom to take a hot bath (if there was any water that day) and try to ignore the fact that the cook would definitely make her life hell when she went back to work. But when she walked into the bathroom what she saw scared her more than anything had ever before.

Tabitha stared at the sight in front of her but recovering quickly she dropped the soap and shampoo and rushed to her friend's side. Lance was on the floor trying to nurse a deep wound that extended from his shoulders to his wrist. It looked as if his whole hand had been ripped open and it was bleeding a lot. Lance was getting weaker by the moment due to the blood loss and Tabitha wrapped the towels around his arm trying to reduce the bleeding. After a while the bleeding stopped and Lance winced in pain as Tabitha tried to clean up the wound before an infection set in. She did not say a word as she wrapped a very amateurish bandage across her arm. She finally finished and made herself and Lance some food before she finally asked him what happened.

Lance explained "I lost my job last night ….."

"What why didn't you tell me?" Tabitha broke in.

"Because you would have worried and besides I had this amazing plan that would make us rich in a couple of hours and I really wanted to surprise you with it. A friend of mine bet on a horse at the races and he won 4000 dollars. Just like that. So I decided to give it a shot. Hell it is a lot more than I could have hoped to earn in even six months with the crappy job I had. So I figured I had nothing to lose and I made a bet of 700 dollars. And I lost and I did not have that much money to just hand over to him and so he gave me one day and when I didn't give him the money, this happened."

"What are you going to do now? Is he going to come after you again?" Tabitha asked

" Hell yeah." Lance replied managing a small smile.

" We need to get you out of here. " said Tabitha realizing that this was the only way that lance could possibly get away. Lance nodded in agreement "But I don't want you coming with me." He said.

"And why not?" asked Tabitha her temper flaring.

"Because Tabby I don't want you to give up everything you have worked so hard for and have to start all over again."

"Don't you dare call me that. Your charms won't work on me. They never have. And Lance it won't be starting all over again. We have all the money saved up we could survive on that till we find new job." Realizing that Lance was still not convinced Tabitha said in a low voice "Lance if you hadn't found me when I was 7 and helped me out since then I probably wouldn't even be here. I would probably be walking around town trying to find a bench in the park where no police officers would bother me or worse lying in some gutter dead and no one would even care. I owe you Lance and this is the only way that I can sufficiently thank you. For everything. And besides you just wouldn't be able to manage without me." She said her cocky grin back.

Lance had no idea how to react to all this and so he simply got up tousled her hair like an irritating brother would and just as he left the room he turned back and said "Pack your bags and don't take too long or I'll leave you behind." Tabitha smiled as she rushed off to put all her meager belongings in a bag. Lance kept all the money they had saved safely inside the bag and they set off towards the station.

Lance stared desperately at the schedules and tried to find a place that was far enough without being too expensive. Finally making up his mind he joined Tabitha at the line and as it was their turn he said "I would like two tickets for Venice please."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

plz R&R


	5. Anywhere else

Anywhere else

…………………….

Wanda stared in disgust at the smelly and disgusting bathroom she had to clean as part of her punishment for punching Steve last night. Even though the very thought of picking up a mop and trying to clean the place filled her with dread she was extremely glad that she had punched him. Steve was the man who had brought the orphanage from the previous owner who hadn't been much better himself. He was planning to break down the old building and build a new shopping mall in its place. But if he waited long enough, the building would just collapse on it's own so he would save some money there. Steve had made a pass at Wanda the previous night when she was cleaning the dishes as part of her chores. Wanda had lost her temper and the next thing Steven knew he was laying on the ground clutching his bleeding nose. But last night Wanda had finally made a decision to get as far away from this hellhole as was humanly possible. She just couldn't take one more day cleaning up or at least tying to clean up the horrible pigsty that they lived in.

"Heysis.Whatchadoing?" Asked Pietro, Wanda's brother as he walked into the bathroom. Wanda who had been mopping the floor stopped and turned around with a scowl but her scowl immediately turned into concern as she saw the black eye that covered half of Pietro's face.

"Pietro. What happened? Have you been trying to hit on some girl again?"

Pietro shook his head and tried to smile but grimaced as it hurt too much to try and move his face. "Mr. Fletcher got mad at me because Iwouldn'torrather Icouldn'tliftthefurnitureandsocouldn'thelphimredecoratehisroom."

Wanda was used to hearing her brother talk so fast and was the only one who could actually understand what he was saying. Her face got contorted with anger and Wanda threw the mop on the ground and pulling Pietro after her she went straight to her room and started throwing all the things she owned into a battered old suitcase.

Confused Pietro asked "Wandawhatexactlyareyoudoing?" Wanda did not look up as she said, "I am packing because we are leaving this place." Pietro's face widened into a grin but he grimaced only slightly and then he was just gone. Two seconds later before Wanda could even figure out what was happening she felt a gust of wind around her and then saw her brother who stood happily beside two suitcases filled with everything they owned. Wanda smiled. She was used to her brother doing this. He had been doing it for as far as she could remember but for some reason they had always kept it a secret. Pietro shuffled whined "Canwegonow?"

"How exactly are we going to manage to walk out of the orphanage in broad daylight? If anyone caught us they would kill us you know."

"iamgoingtogetusoutofhereintwosecondsandnoonewillevennotice."

Wanda nodded uncertainly and before she knew it she was holding on to Piero on the suitcases for her dear life and before she could get even get a glimpse of anything they were passing Pitro stooped. Wanda dropped the suitcases and looked around. They were at the station. She went to the counter and brought a ticket to the next bus that was leaving. She did not even care where they went so long as it was away from here. After she got the ticket she sat down next to Pietro and just looked around at all the people milling in and out of the station. They had never been out of the orphanage much and on the rare occasion that they had they had been too busy making sure that they did everything right to even notice any of the things that they passed. Finally Pietro peeled his eyes from the scene and looking at his sister with a slight smile he said "sowherearewegoingtosatrtournewlivessis?" Wanda looked at the ticket briefly before she replied "Venice."

………………………………………………………………………………………………So this was the chapter about the Maximoff twins. Next up is Pyro and then we can really begin this story. So what did you think of this chapter. Plz R&R


	6. Finally there

Finally there 

Rogue yawned as she pulled her sweater closer around her self. She looked uneasily around the platform. Now that she was finally here she had absolutely no idea where to go next. It was getting dark and she realized that she had to find a place to spend the night and fast. She pulled her gloves on and tried to keep away from the crowd that was trying to get into the station. While she waited for things to settle down she noticed another girl about her age who looked just as lost as she felt. Rogue turned to walk out of the station when she heard a heart-wrenching sob. She looked at the girl and realized that she was crying. Worried that she might be hurt Rogue walked cautiously towards the girl to see if there was anything she could do to help. Rogue stood silently by the bench for a few minutes before the girl looked up and saw her. Rogue smiled at her and asked her if she was okay. "I'm fine. I mean I'm not like physically hurt or anything if that's what you mean." The girl said managing a small smile. Rogue sat down next to her and said "Hey Ah'm Rogue." The girl wiped her cheeks with a tissue before she said "Hi I am Kitty." She looked at Rogue for a while before she said, "So do you like live here or something?" Rogue shook her head and said "Nah Ah just got here Ah have never been anywhere in Italy before." Kitty said "Me too. So are you here alone?" Rogue nodded

"Oh me too. Now that I am here though I have like no idea what to do. Are you here alone?"

Rogue nodded.

"Me too. Do you have any place to like stay for the night?" Kitty said looking up at the dark clouds that were beginning to gather.

Rogue looked worried at the sky and shook her head. "Oh great. Neither do I. We seem to have a lot in common don't we." Said Kitty smiling weakly as she stood up. "You wanna like come with me. I'm going to try and find a cheap motel to stay in for the night."

Rogue nodded surprised at the younger girl's invitation. She stood up too and collected her one single suitcase and helped Kitty with her stuff.

They were on the streets waving frantically for a taxi when a light drizzle began wetting their clothes and hair slightly. Rogue was trying to attract the attention of a taxi driver but he just drove right past her as if she didn't exist. Frustrated Rogue just glared at the taxis but that didn't really get her anywhere so she just gave up. She turned to Kitty suggesting that they find out where the nearest taxi or bus stand was and try and find some motel when Kitty closed her eyes and held her head for a second before she collapsed on the pavement.

Panicking Rogue bent down trying to figure out what to do. Just then a boy who seemed to be about 2 to 3 years older than them got out of his car and rushed towards the two of them. He gave Rogue a bottle of water and suggested that she sprinkle some on Kitty's face. Rogue thanked him as she took the bottle from him and poured some on Kitty's face.

Bu this time a girl had emerged from the car and she was kneeling down next to Kitty peering anxiously at her. Kitty stirred and sat up after a while. She drank some water before she managed to stand up again. She brushed herself off and blushing she thanked the boy and the girl for their help. She moved to lean on the streetlight and Rogue saw that the boy was about 1 foot taller than her. He also had orangish-red hair and had an Australian accent. She hadn't noticed before as she had been too worried about Kitty and besides she hadn't been able to make out what he looked like because it had been so dark outside the station. She looked at the girl who was looking at Kitty with a concerned expression on her face and realized that she was a blonde. And a very pretty one at that but what caught your attention when you immediately saw her was that playful twinkle in her eyes that you just couldn't miss.

Rogue then turned her attention back to Kitty and asked her if she would like to eat something that had sugar in it coz it would give her some immediate energy. Kitty shrugged the suggestion away and said, " No I'm fine. I guess I was just like tired from the long journey but that's about it. Don't worry I'm fine now. And thank you two so much for your help. I am Kitty by the way."

The two of them smiled at her and said "Hi Oy'm St.John Allerdyce but you can call me John."

"Hey I'm Tabitha but you can call me Tabby."

Rogue smiled and said "Ah'm Rogue and than you too so much for helping out."

"Hey no problem Sheila."

Rogue thanked them again and just nodded when Kitty suggested that they find a cab to take them to a hotel. It was getting dark and the rain was getting heavier.

Tabitha frowned and said "Wait you don't have a place to stay? If you want you could stay with me for a while."

Rogue and Kitty looked uncertainly at each other before Rogue said, "That would be great. Thanks."

_So what do you think of the story so far. Any suggestions would be welcome and I want it all the good and the bad so plz R&R. Thanks for reading _"A second Chance"


	7. And then

Rogue and Kitty got out of the car they had been cramped up in and looked around at the block of apartments in front of the. They weren't exactly 5 star but they were a lot better compared to the house Rogue had lived in all her life. Kitty however had always had a pretty large home in the city and so wasn't exactly jumping with joy when she looked at the apartments. She did pick up her suitcases and walk behind Tabitha as she led the way to the apartment that she was currently living in.

A musty smell hit them when Tabby opened the door. "Sorry about the smell but the apartment hasn't been used much in the past years and Lance doesn't like to open the windows too much. Rogue was about to ask Tabitha who Lance was when Tabitha switched on the lights and Rogue saw a boy a few years older than her sprawled on the sofa. He was sound asleep and didn't even stir when Tabby noisily dragged all the suitcases inside and dumped them on the floor. John came in soon after he had parked the car. He didn't notice the bags in front of the door and he stumbled over a few of them and fell flat on his face.

John sat up nursing his wounded arm when Lance finally got up. Startled to see so many people in the apartment he sat up straight and just looked at them for a second. He opened his mouth to either yawn or ask Tabby who the two girls were Kohn pushed him off the couch and settled down in the couch making himself comfortable. Tabitha who had been in the kitchen all this while came into the room and seeing that Lance was awake she gestured towards the two girls and said, "This is Rogue and this is Kitty. They will be staying with me here." Lance stared stupidly at the girls still not quite comprehending what was going on and noticing this Tabitha sighed and sitting down on the couch launched into a long story on how they had met. Lance shifted slightly on the couch as Tabitha continued droning on and on about everything and anything under the sun and Kitty's eyes widened when she saw the scar running up his arm. Noticing her satre Lance quickly covered up the scar.

John yawned loudly and declared that he was going back to his apartment to get some sleep and Lance got up too and left. Even though Kitty and Rogue were tired and hadn't slept on a proper bed in weeks they just couldn't sleep. So the two girls helped Tabitha make some hot chocolate and they all settled down in the living room with their mugs of hot chocolate and mini marshmallows. After taking a sip of her hot chocolate Rogue leaned back and asked Tabby if she had lived in Venice all her life. Tabitha laughed and launched spiritedly into the story of how she and Lance had moved here and how she had met John at work (she worked as a waitress in a restaurant). John had helped them find these apartments and they had gladly moved in. She left out the part about her childhood and why she moved to Venice and none of the other girls asked. After all they had their own reasons for moving that they weren't ready to talk about either.

The next morning   
Rogue opened her eyes lazily and for a second couldn't remember where she was. Then she heard Tabitha singing loudly as she made breakfast and remembered the events of the previous night. She got off the bed and dressed hurriedly. She walked into the kitchen about fifteen minutes later to find Tabitha singing to the radio as she attempted to flip pancakes. She wasn't doing a very good job of it and most of the pancakes were either burnt or mashed up. Rogue wore a spare apron that Tabitha had lying around and began helping her with breakfast. Kitty walked in just in time to set the table and soon all three girls were digging into the food. Kitty pushed the plate back after a while and leaned back in her seat but Tabitha put two more pancakes onto her plate and said "Eat up. We have a very busy day ahead of us. First we are going to go to the spectacular "Crab 'n' Conch" or as I like to call it "The Cramp and Croak" and see if we can find you two any jobs. They are always looking for fresh meat. Hope you have some experience with being a waitress." Rogue nodded and said "Ah was a waitress in a seafood restaurant back in Missisippi." This was the first mention that Rogue had made of her home town and realizing that she though of her father and for the first time wondered if he was dead or still in existence. Before she could brood too much about it though Kitty spoke up "I have like never worked as a waitress before. Is it like too hard."   
"Don't worry darlin I'll teach you everything there is to know. And after we finish the first shift we blow all our tips money on shoes." Kitty brightened up considerably at the thought and gulped down the two pancakes.   
Just as they were finishing with the dishes the two boys walked in looking for food. Tabitha glided past them and grabbed her coat and was already half way across the hall when she looked back at the two boys who were sill standing waiting for her and waved as she said "We didn't make you any dinner. But there is some pancake batter left on the table." 

John went into the kitchen to try and make some breakfast but Lance stood at the door watching the three girls as they laughed over something Rogue had said and made their way down the stairs. He shook his head as they left and walked back into the kitchen to see if John had left anything at all for him.

_And that was the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading it and Plz review_


	8. Lost

**Lost**

Wanda looked around the taxi stand hoping to find someone who could tell them where the motels were. They could have asked a cab driver but they really did not need to take a cab as Pietro could get them there in about a second or two. Besides Wanda was afraid that they would use up all their money too fast and them what were they going to do if they didn't even get a job. Her eyes wandered over the old couple sitting on a bench. They wouldn't do. They were dressed too nicely to know the kind of places that Pietro and Wanda were looking for. There was that lady with the two kids but before Wanda moved from her place to go ask her the two children started fighting and Wanda didn't feel like going and bothering her while she was trying to break up the fight. She then spotted a young man leaning against the wall. He looked about a few years older than her. Wanda stood there for a while trying to decide whether or not she should walk up to him and ask him for directions while he removed an expensive looking cigarette holder and a lighter. He put the cigarette in his mouth and was just about to light it when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Wanda jumped and tuned around immediately. She tried to think of something to do if she had to defend herself. But when she turned around she realized that it was just Pietro who had snuck up behind her. She felt a slight blush creeping up her face as she realized that she had been staring at the guy for about ten whole minutes now. But thankfully Pietro didn't even notice, as he was too busy carrying both their suitcases. Pietro slumped down on the seat. Wanda sat down beside him. After a minute or two of complete silence both of them just sat there and stared at the hustle bustle of people who were waiting to get a taxi. They were completely lost. All their lives they had lived in that orphanage and had never really gotten a look at the outside world except o the rare occasions when they had gone out to run a few chores or something.

Finally Pietro got up and went to the guy in the trench coat. He paused for a moment just before he reached him reminding himself to talk slowly like a normal human being. Pietro then strode up to him and Wanda couldn't make out what he was saying but after a while Pietro came back grinning ear to ear closely followed by the guy in the trench coat.

Pietro said "ThisisRemy.Heisamutanttoojustlikeme.isntthatsocool.anywayhesaysthatheknowsaplacethatwecanliveinforaverylowpricetemporarilyuntilwecanfindajobandgetaplaceofourownthatis."

Wanda however did not quite share her brother's enthusiasm. She did not any more than he did about the world but she found it very hard to believe that this guy just wanted to help them out for no reason at all. But seeing as they had no choice, she shook Remy's hand and followed her brother to the cab that was to take them to their hotel.

That's all for now. More to come soon so please continue reading and of course reviewing


	9. Jobs

Jobs 

Rogue stared in wonder at the magnificent building that stood if front of her. It was a

house that had been converted into a restaurant. There were two gargoyles staring down

at them from either side of the roof. There were two creatures with the heads of eagles

and the body of lions guarding the doorsteps. The frame of the door had carvings on

them that had the most intricate detailing. They were just magnificent. And the door itself

had been made of dark wood and there were a few carvings on it too and it gave the

whole place a very sophisticated look. It seemed like such a pity to convert this lovely old

building into a seafood restaurant for tourists who couldn't stomach the local food. "If

they had tah go and turn it into a restaurant they maht as well have converted intah a posh

one that was a sort of heritage hotel that served the local food." Thought Rogue wistfully

longing to reach out and touch the magnificent head of he great beast that guarded the

door but before she pulled off her glove to touch it Tabitha pulled her into a side lane.

Just as Rogue started protesting and complaining Tabitha pulled open a door

that was almost concealed and Rogue was so surprised by the sudden blast of hot air that

was on her face that she shut up. Tabitha led them into the stiflingly hot kitchen and Kitty

and Rogue had to endure the heat while they waited for Tabitha to finish yelling hellos to

the cooks and few waitresses in the kitchen. Finally they got out of the kitchen and the

cool air from the Ac cheered Rogue and Kitty considerably so they abstained from

strangling Tabitha. She pushed the door of the room, marked office wide open and

pushed the two girls inside before she sat down in a chair.

Rogue stared dumbfounded at the manager. She had expected to see a

tall imposing man who had a sense of authority about him but instead she found herself

staring at a short balding man whose forehead was creased with lines. He seemed almost

like a scared child as he listened to Tabitha explaining that the two girls wanted jobs and

that they had some experience waiting on tables. The manager managed a weak smile at

the two girls before he asked for their size and then fished two plastic bags with their

uniforms in them out of a shelf in the room. He also handed them some manuals and said

"Three other waitresses quit today so we have been rather short on staff so it would be

convenient if the two of you started work today. The rest room is the second door to the

left. Change as fast as you can and then Tabitha can help you for a while with this until

you two get the hang of things."

They simply nodded and left the room. Tabitha came out shortly and

smiled as she said, "Better hurry up and change. Our shift starts in 15 minutes." The three

girls changed hurriedly and Rogue and Kitty stood for a while staring at themselves in the

mirror. "At least it isn't as short as my last uniform. That skirt hardly covered anything."

Said Rogue. Kitty however was still staring at herself skeptically. "I don't know I think

that the color of the shirts should have been lighter. Plus these skirts are still way too

short." Rogue and Tabitha just laughed as

they dragged Kitty along with them into the waitresses stand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remy Lebeau pocketed the money that her had got from the manager as a sort of commission for bringing the two customers to his hoteol. That's what Remy did. He hung around in places like the airports and bus and train stations and when he saw any people looking lost and completely clueless as to what to do next he would walk up to them and suggest that they go to the 'Royal Inn' and for doing that the manager paid him. Remy was quick to learn how to pick out that people he could approach and his charm was a great asset too. He left the inn and wandered about the street trying to find some decent food. He couldn't find a single Cajun restaurant and so he settled for seafood. He picked up a copy of the local newspaper and then entered the "Crab 'n' Conch" .

X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rogue had been waiting on tables all morning but there had been very few costumers but just now people had started walking in for lunch but it still wasn't too crowded and Rogue handled the tables she was waiting on with ease plus she had got some pretty good tips. She was however worried about Kitty. She looked rather pale and was finding it hard to wait on the tables. Rogue glanced at Kitty for a second before she went into the kitchen to pick up the orders. She still didn't look too well. But before Rogue could ask her if she was okay she spotted a customer walk in and occupy one of the tables that she had been put in charge of. Kitty hadn't yet gotten any tables to wait on her own and so she was helping Tabitha so Rogue figured that Tabitha would help her out. Rogue grabbed a menu and walked to the table.

She just smiled at the customer but didn't really look at him and just handed him the menu. She had seen Kitty running off into the bathroom so she left the table and went into the bathroom after her. She heard Kitty barfing in one of the cubicles and when the girl came out Rogue was alarmed to see that she was in tears. Rogue immediately went over to her and tried to comfort her but nothing she did seemed to help. Finally Kitty looked up and said " Rogue I like have something to say to you. The only reason why I left home and came here was because I ran away from home. I got pregnant and then my boyfriend died and them dad and mom………….." Kitty burst into tears again just as Tabitha pushed open the door of the bathroom and entered. She looked at Kitty concerned and Rogue mouthed everything that Kitty had told her and Tabitha hugged the crying girl and held her while she whispered, "Your costumers are waiting. One of them even complained. You better go outside. I'll stay here with her." Rogue nodded and left.

Her mind was reeling. She had no idea what to say or do. She strode up to the kitchen and picked up some orders and placed hem on the customer's tables and then went to take the order of the new costumer. He had removed his sunglasses and was studying the menu when she said "Are yah ready to order sir?" He looked up when he heard her accent and Rogue gasped as she looked at the fiery red that blazed against the black background of his eyes.

That's all for now. Thank you for reading and please review. Next chapter is going to have lots of Romy in it and maybe some Lancitty. Haven't decided when the twins will meet the rest of them though. But it will hopefully happen in the next few chapters.


	10. Crab 'n' Conch

**Crab 'n' Conch**

Rogue stared in wonder at his gorgeous red on black eyes. They were the most amazing things she had ever seen. It was like a red flame burning against the velvet black background. She murmured, "They are so beautiful." Remy who had raised his hand to slip his sunglasses on was too surprised by her words to react to them and so he just looked at her. He was taken aback when he realized that she had velvety dark auburn hair that was framed by two white locks of hair. Rogue after a minute or so snapped out of it and blushed slightly as she realized that she had been staring point black at him. She quickly wrote down his order and wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. Remy tried to look at her more closely but she was staring down at the piece of paper with considerable interest. She left soon after and Remy though disappointed that he hadn't had a chance to talk to the belle leaned back in his seat waiting for her to return with his food. In the meanwhile he sat lost in thought. No one had ever thought that his eyes were beautiful ever before. Ever since he was a kid he had had to wear contact lenses to make his eyes appear normal. But now he just stuck to wearing his dark glasses to cover his eyes.

Rogue in the meanwhile wandered to the kitchen and realizing that she didn't have much to do made a beeline for the bathroom. All thoughts of the guy with the red on black eyes forgotten as she replayed what she had heard Kitty say not more than 10 minutes ago. Rogue was really worried. She pushed open the door gently and when she walked in she saw that Kitty had clamed down. She sat on the counter wiping her face clean and she seemed a bit better although she was still a little pale. Rogue sat down next to her and said, "How are yah doing now?" Kitty smiled at the concerned voice that Rogue had used and replied that she was fine. Rogue then blurted out "Are yah really sure yah are pregnant. Ah mean did you get checked by a doctor and everything." She knew it wasn't exactly the most sensitive way to bring it up but the fact remained that Kitty had to do something about it.

Staring at the tissue in her hand Kitty said, "I did not go to like a doctor and stuff. But I had been late for two weeks so I got two pregnancy tests. And well both of them turned out to be positive. And then I told my parents and they weren't exactly happy about it. And my father was like so so angry. They wanted me to get rid of the baby but the baby's all I've got left that is Piotr's and it is like my baby too. It is Piotr's baby and mine. Our child and I really want my baby. I am going to give my child a proper home with love and caring." She stopped abruptly. Rogue and Tabitha didn't know what to say so they just hugged her briefly before Tabitha went out to finish the rest of their shifts and then they could finally leave and try and figure out what to do next. There were just about another three customers to serve so Tabitha finished with all of them pretty fast. When she got to the last customer of the day he smiled flirtatiously and said "Hello ma belle. Remy want to know who was the fille who took my order."

Tabitha looked suspiciously at him and then said, "Who is this Remy?"

He laughed and said, "I am Remy belle." He grabbed her hand and kissed it briefly and Tabitha just grinned back at him as she said "Hi I am Tabitha."

"Plaeasure to meet you belle. Now wont you do me a little favour and tell me who the fille who took my order was."

Tabitha just smiled sweetly as she turned away and jus before she left Remy heard the words "Back door in about 10 minutes."

"Thank you ma belle."

**That was the end of this chapter. Thank you for reading and plz review. The next chapter will be full of Romy goodness I promise. **


	11. The twins are finally here

Rogue came out of the cubicle and seemed extremely glad to be back in her normal clothes. She felt a lot better knowing that she was all covered up and so couldn't hurt anyone. She had been terrified that she would accidentally touch one of the customers and then what would happen. Everyone would know she was a mutant and that she had killed her father. "Ah'm not really sure he is dead though." She thought trying to clam herself. She slipped her gloves on and was just about to leave the bathroom when Tabitha walked in with a huge grin on her face. Rogue didn't like the look of that grin but she didn't say anything. Tabitha took her time sitting down on the ledge and fixed her skirt and after about a minute or two she said "You have to take out the trash and leave it near the dumpster near the backdoor. Rogue grumbled but left to take out the trash. She picked it up and pushing the door went outside. She kept the trash in the bin and was about to leave when she felt like she was being watched. She turned around and saw him leaning against the wall. One leg was on the wall and the other one was resting on the ground. He lifted his head and even though it was still 2 in the afternoon she could still see his fiery red eyes glowing.

She stood there awkwardly for a minute and turned to go back inside when she heard a soft voice saying "Bonjour chere." Rogue whirled around and saw that he had moved closer. He reached out and grabbed one of her gloved hands and kissing it lightly he said, "Remy would very much like to hear the pretty belle's name." Rogue stood there unsure what to do. No one had ever talked to her like that before and so she didn't know how to respond and just said "Rogue." He was about to respond when Rogue heard a crash inside and Kitty's voice screaming her name. Rogue pulled her hand away and said "Gotta go." Before she turned around and disappeared through the door. Remy stared after her and repeated "Rogue" softly. He turned and with his hands in his pocket her climbed onto his bike and sped away.

Rogue practically ran into the kitchen praying to god that Kitty was okay. She didn't notice where she had been going and stepped right into the slippery mess on the floor. She slipped and closed her eyes waiting for the blow as her face connected with the floor but instead she felt someone's hand around her waist steadying her. She turned and saw a grinning 5'9 teenager with silver hair standing behind her. He wasn't half bad looking "but not nearly as gorgeous as Remy." Rogue thought and pulled herself away from him. She mumbled an embarrassed thanks and when she was about to excuse herself Rogue saw Kitty laughing and talking to Tabitha and another girl Rogue didn't recognize. Rogue thanked him again and left to join the three girls. She looked a Kitty crossly and said, "What was the big crisis? Why'd yah scream my name?" Kitty giggled and pointed to the slippery goo that Rogue had slipped over and said, "That was the crisis. We just like needed your help to like clean it up." Rogue looked like she would have liked to kill Kitty and so Tabitha pulled Rogue aside and said "Rogue this is Wanda. Wanda this is Rogue. Oh and this is Wanda's brother Pietro." Pietro grinned cheekily and waved at her. Rogue smiled back and before she could say anything Tabitha continued "They moved here just today. And they decided to dine at the fabulous Crab 'n' Conch this fine afternoon" said Tabitha putting on a posh accent " and Wanda here spotted the help wanted sign and went into the kitchen to ask for directions to the office. That was when her brother knocked over the prawn mush thing over there and now we've got to clean it up."

"I'mreallysorryaboutthemess." Said Pietro.

The three girls just stared at him with blank expressions on their faces and Wanda laughed and said, "He said he was sorry about the mess. Slow down Pietro."

Pietro shrugged and said, "So canyou please tellus wherethe officeis?"

Tabitha gave him the directions and the twins left the kitchen. Tabitha and Kitty and Rogue cleaned up the mess and just as they were about to finally leave Wanda came in smiling and said "We both got jobs. We start tomorrow. I'm a waitress and Pietro's the cook. Well maybe not the cook but hey he's got a job."

"Great. See you two tomorrow then." The three girls waved as they left to go back to the apartment.

Next time: Kitty finally visits a doctor and will Rogue go on her first date ever. To find out more tune in next time on "A second Chance." 


	12. Baby my baby

Once inside the apartment all three girls breathed a sigh of relief. The slow journey back in the bus had been painful. They hadn't found any empty seats so they had to stand the whole way and that added up to the 3 hours they had spent on their feet at the restaurant had left them exhausted. The three girls retired to their room to wash up and change into their pajamas and laze around all day. After about half an hour each of them came out of their rooms cleaner and considerably happier. Tabitha disappeared into the kitchen to check if there was anything they could possibly eat for lunch. Rogue and Kitty in the meanwhile piled up pillows on the couch and dug through Tabby's videos to check if there was anything worth watching. After quite a long argument it was decided that they would watch "Autumn In New York". Or at the least Kitty decided that they would watch that movie and Rogue simply sat on the couch and sulked but there really wasn't much they could do about it since Kitty had won when they flipped the coins so she got to choose.

Finally Tabitha came out of the kitchen her arms laden with packs of potato chips and dip and soda and of course lots and lots of chocolates and two large buckets of ice cream. The other two girls hadn't exactly been expecting this for lunch but nonetheless they cleared space on the table for Tabitha to dump all the food. She shrugged in response to their questioning looks and said "Everyting else in the kitchen was already older than it's expiry date and apart from this there was only some cereal and pancake batter left." The other two just grinned before they put the tape into the player and grabbed a bar of chocolate before they settled on the couch. Before long they had finished the chips and about half of the chocolates and were just about to dig into the ice cream when someone rang the doorbell and pausing the movie Tabitha got up to open the door. She screamed "It's just Lance and Pyro" before she turned right back and ignoring the two boys completely settled back into the spot on the couch. Lance pushed her off the couch.

"Girls you can have your slumber party later. Right now me and Pyro are starving and are desperately in need of some food after a long days work and so why don't you go whip us up something in the kitchen." He said stretching his legs and placing them on the table. For a second there was complete silence and then the three girls pushed him off the couch and were using him as a punching bag. Lance pretended to be severely wounded and begged John to help but the psychotic aussie just stood by and watched until the girls were bored of torturing Lance and turned their attention back to the movie instead. Lance sat up on the floor nursing his bruises and said, "So did you two get a job yet."

"Yeah. We started work today."

"Ah yes that would explain the violent nature of you three when we asked you for some grub. Never mind we'll jus find something ourselves." So saying the two boys went into the kitchen and stayed there for quite a while and the girls wanted to know what they were doing in there for so long but were too lazy to leave their spots on the couch and go check on them.

The girls were clearing up the mess on the table and were taking the tape out of the player when the two finally emerged from the kitchen. They had eaten cereal and pancakes for lunch but had left the kitchen in a huge mess so Tabitha made them clean up the kitchen. Rogue pulled her aside and said " Ah've made an appointment at the doctors and we have to be there in about 45 minutes so we really should get changed and leave now. Kitty walked in right then and the girls were alarmed to see that she was very pale and looked like she was going to faint.

"I don't wanna go." She said in barley a whisper and he two girls looked at each other unable to think of anything to say that would reassure her. Rogue tried to calm her and after about ten minutes had managed to send Kitty to her room to get changed. In the meanwhile Tabitha explained the situation to the two boys and left them to clean the kitchen as she left to change herself. They were ready within about ten minutes and stood shuffling their feet nervously as they waited for the bus.

The bus finally got there and before they knew it they were standing in front of the hospital unsure of what to do next. Tabitha went to the help desk and before long she led the three of them to the waiting room. Kitty looked like she was having a nervous breakdown and there was nothing the other two could say or do that would have really helped. So they sat for about 15 minutes in silence before the nurse announced that it was Kitty's turn.

With a horrible sinking feeling in her stomach Kitty managed to make the long walk to the doctor's office. She sank into the chair that she indicated and sat nervously until Rogue and Tabitha finally managed to convince the nurse to let them inside. Just as soon as they were inside they flashed encouraging smiles at her but that didn't help much and it certainly did not help when the doctor told Tabitha and Rogue to "Kindly step out for a moment while I examine the patient."

She managed a steady flow of conversation with Kitty while she examined her. And Kitty didn't feel as uncomfortable as she had expected to feel. When the doctor Mrs. Jones was done examining her she got up and sat swinging her legs while she waited for Rogue and Tabitha to come back inside. They came in with questioning looks on their faces and Kitty smiled to indicate that all was fine at least until then. She then had to go through an ultrasound scan.

At first she couldn't make out anything on the screen but then she began to make out the body of her baby. She could make out that the baby was moving and all of a sudden with no warning tears began to stream down her face. She felt happier than she had ever felt before and for the first time she felt completely at ease. She did not want anything right then except to just look at her beautiful baby.

But Mrs. Jones witched off the computer in a while and declared that all was well. Kitty got up hurriedly. She went into the changing room and changed back into her clothes. She came out grinning from ear to ear and thanking the doctor the three girls left. They didn't say a word on their way home. Kiity was filled with an unexplainable glow when she thought of her tiny little baby. She knew right then that she would try to be the best mother ever. And now that she was here she had a second chance. She had her chance to turn things over. The other two were just awed at the very thought of being able to have that little baby to call your own.

When they came back to the apartment they saw that the boys had left. Tabitha switched on the lights and her eyes fell on a little envelop lying on the ground. She turned it over and saw that it had Rogue's name on it.

"Rogue there's something here for you" Tabitha yelled at the top of her lungs. Rogue came out of her room and took the envelope from her. She went back into her room and when she opened up the envelope she saw a red rose that had been wrapped in a letter. It read

_Chere._

_Meet Remy at the street behind the hotel._

_Remy'll be waiting._

She stared at the letter disbelievingly for a few seconds but a smile spread over her face. She changed and read and re-read the letter about ten times. Something like this had never happened to her before and she just didn't know how to react. But she did know that in some weird was she was happy about it.

That 's all for now. Sorry I've been so long in updating but things at school have been hectic. But I will try to update faster in future. Thank you for reading. And please REVIEW.


	13. New Dreams

Rogue yawned lazily and smiled slightly as she her eyes. She felt a strange glow of happiness and she sat up in bed confused trying to figure out what she was so happy about. Then her eyes fell on a crushed piece of paper next to the pillow and a grin broke across her face as she looked at the note. She had never had any friends before. She had always been too afraid that they would find out about her dad and if that happened he would kill her for sure. So she had never talked much to anyone in her previous school. But now there was Tabitha and Kitty and Lance and John.

She dismissed the depressing memories of her time in Mississippi and concentrated on figuring out what to wear instead. She picked out a greenish sleeveless shirt with black pants but changed her mind when she remembered the what would happen if she came in contact with anyone's skin and grabbed a loose black sweatshirt instead. She noticed that it was awfully quite and realized that everyone else was still sleeping. She took a long relaxing shower and when she sat down in the kitchen with the paper she was feeling just as cheerful as she had that morning when she woke up. She was pouring herself a bowl of cereal when Kitty walked in. Her hair was standing up in all directions and she didn't exactly look pleased as she sat down next to Rogue. She didn't say a word until she had drowned a glass of water and then noticing Rogue's confused look she said, "I threw up like 3 times this morning. Ug I hate this." She put her head on the table and tried to tame her aching head but it just seemed to get worse. Tabitha didn't seem her usual cheery self this morning and Rogue said nothing as the two of tem sat in the kitchen grumbling. Kitty hadn't eaten a thing and looked very pale. She hadn't had much sleep either but she stood up with the other two and changed to go to work.

After four hours of continuous torture, Rogue sank gratefully into the seat that Pietro had pulled out for her. The twins had started working that day and although their presence added more excitement to the time they spent at work it also meant cleaning up after all of Pietro's culinary disasters and all good humor from the morning had left her after 4 whole hours of running around picking up orders and forcing smiles as she put up with all sorts of customers. Some of them shot her death glares while another stopped to ask her where she had been born. All in all it had been one busy hectic morning. "And it's finally over." She thought hopefully.

But when she had sat down her mind turned back to the last night and the little note that she had found. She tuned out all the voices around her and felt almost glad that she just might see him again today. She thought back two days when she had first see him. She shook her head and abruptly came to her senses. She cursed herself for acting like such an idiot and got up to finish up the rest of her work so she could leave. Tabitha had promised to show them a tiny café which served the best French food and after the meal last night Rogue was craving for some real food.

She kept herself busy and had completely forgotten all about Remy as she finally cleaned the trays and finished her share of the work. She absentmindedly nodded as she was handed the trash and went outside to throw it in the dumpster. And there he was again. In the exact same place he had been last time. Rogue tried to ignore the frantic beating of her heart as she threw the trash in and turned to leave. Just as she turned she felt a hand clasping her gloved hand and she turned in panic to come face to face with him. He was wearing the trench coat again and black pants and a shirt but what held her attention was his eyes. They looked just as gorgeous as she remembered them. "Not that Ah was trahing to remember." She said to herself as she fought against the hypnotic charm that his eyes had on her.

And she just might have managed to fight it if he hadn't said those words in his deep but quite voice. "Bonjour chere." Rogue quickly recovered and tried to pull her hand away and he let go after an instant. Rogue was finding it very hard to remain clam and practical and she was quickly losing the battle so she snapped "What do you want Cajun? Why have yah been sending meh letters? And how do yah know where Ah live? Have yah been stalking me or something? Coz Ah swear of yahve been spying on me or stalking me Ah am going tah kill yah."

She stopped short when she noticed his amused smile. "Stupid swamp rat" she muttered and turned to leave.

"Oh well since you been leaving Remy'll see you later my river rat." Rogue turned back glaring and said, "What did yah call meh?"

The cheeky smile never left his face as he answered "If you can have a pet name for Remy, Remy tinks' he be entitled to give you one too chere."

"Yahr not entitled to call me anything swamp rat so go away and leave me the hell alone." She said as she stalked off. Just as she reached the door she turned back and said "And Ah'm not yahr chere."

Smiling to himself Remy muttered "River Rat" under his breath as he turned and left.

Sorry I've been so long in updating. But I assure you I will update more often from now on. So look out for the next chapter real soon and thank you for reading and of course plz review


	14. Morning Sickness

Kitty sat down on the edge of the bathtub and stared moodily at her reflection in the mirror. She was a complete mess. She hadn't had any sleep in the past two nights and she felt awful. Her head hurt and basically just about every part of her body hurt and getting up in the morning to go to wait on tables every day was just plain old torture. She hadn't even been eating very well from the past couple of days. She felt like she was going to throw up every time she ate something so she just didn't. But she knew that there wasn't much she could do about any of this stuff. She couldn't quit the job. She desperately needed the money. She would have to pitch in with the rent and her savings were quickly shrinking. She pushed all the unpleasant thoughts out of her head and tried to concentrate on getting ready instead.

She closed her eyes and took a deep claming breath but instead of feeling more relaxed her mind went back to all the times she had spend with Piotr and how amazing she had felt when she had been with him and her eyes filled with tears so easily as they seemed to these days and she broke down and clutching her aching head in her hands she cried until she couldn't squeeze out a tear to save her life.

She had thought that she was strong enough to go through everything alone. She would be able to do everything for their baby right but she had been so wrong. She couldn't handle it anymore. Every single morning when she woke up she wished so desperately that she had never woken up. She lay awake most of the nights recalling all the times they had spent together and all the dreams they had built up.

It all seemed so long ago. Her life was so different now. Just a week ago she had been a completely different person with a perfect life and here now it was all falling apart. She turned away as the bitter tears filled her eyes and tried to forget all those evenings that she had spent with him. She had never once dreamed that she would ever be in this situation. She ached for Piotr. Somehow she just knew that if her were here she would get through it all. She would be able to put up with just about anything if she had just him with her.

She heard Tabitha's concerned voice through the door "Hey Kitty are you okay? You've been in there for a long time now and I was wondering if everything is okay."

"No everything is not okay" Kitty wanted to scream but she calmed herself down and after washing her face she came out of the bathroom grinning. "Sorry I took so long. I'm done. It's all yours now." Tabitha looked at her uncertainly for a minute before thanking her and stepped into the bathroom.

Kitty found Rogue in the kitchen reading the newspaper. She smiled weakly at her before she went to get herself something to eat. She noticed some coffee and poured herself some. "Maybe that will help make me wake up a little" she thought to herself but as she was about to take a sip she felt sick to the stomach. The smell of the coffee was nauseating, Kitty poured it down the drain and cleaned her mug. She had completely lost her appetite. She sat down next to Rogue instead. Rogue put her paper down and turning to the younger girl she said, " Since it is our day off meh and Tabitha were planning to go out and do some sight-seeing. We have been here for almost two weeks now and have seen absolutely nothing of the place except the crab 'n' conch so we wanted to go out today. You wanna come?" Kitty shook her head and said, "Thanks but I don't fell too good so if you like don't mind I would prefer a day of rest."

Rogue looked a little worried but Kitty convinced her that she was perfectly fine she only needed a day of rest that's all and Rogue finally agreed and the two girls set off together after Tabitha finally came out after her shower.

After she had locked the doors Kitty plopped down in front of the TV and tried to find something to watch that would cheer her up. She didn't find anything and finally settled to watch "Ghost". It was just beginning when she heard the doorbell ring. Cursing she got up off her spot on the couch and opened the door to find Lance standing outside with a huge grin on his face.

"Hi. Where are Rogue and Tabby?" He asked as Kitty opened the door.

" They went out to like take a tour of the city."

"Oh okay. It is just that John hasn't come home yet and I lost the spare keys so I'm locked outside."

"Come on in. You can stay here until John gets back if you like."

"That would be great. Thanks."

He sat down on the couch next to Kitty. He frowned slightly as he saw what she was watching but didn't say anything and they sat in stony silence for a while. They had never really talked to each other before and had no idea what to say or do. Finally Kitty grabbed the remote and murmuring "This is so like depressing" she changed the channel.

Lance took a deep breath and said "Finally."

Kitty looked at him for a second before she burst out laughing. Lance looked at her confused for a second and then finally realizing that he had said that out loud he blushed a deep crimson. He wanted to slap himself for saying that out loud. He opened his mouth to apologize to her but she just waved his apology away and it was in that weird and unexpected way that the ice broke between that 2 of them and they finally agreed on watching one channel when the power went out.

"And just when we finally agreed on something too." Said Kitty frowning slightly. Lance got off the couch and sat cross- legged on the floor and Kitty did the same. They racked their brains trying to come up with a way of entertaining themselves but finally just settled down to just talking bout just about anything and everything. After a while Kitty mustered up the nerve to ask him why he had left and come to Venice and for the first time since he met Tabitha he told someone about everything that had ever happened to him all his life and how he had ended up as he did. How he had been abandoned as a kid and everything that he had learned to cope with how he had learnt to survive and how guilty he felt for dragging Tabby into this mess to and finally the real reason why he had left. Kitty sensed that he was uncomfortable after he had finished and so launched into her own story. Her perfect life with the perfect parents the perfect friends the perfect boyfriend and then the drastic change. She told him things that she had never dared to admit to herself but that had been gnawing her all the time. She missed her parents so much but she knew that she could never go back to them again. She even told him how helpless she felt some days when she opened her eyes and realized that she was completely alone.

And the two of them talked about just about everything that had been bothering them for the past few weeks and when they were done they felt a lot better and felt a ot more comfortable around each other.

Kitty was actually wishing he could have stayed longer when John finally got home and Lance had left. The power was back and she resumed her place on the couch and flipped through the channels wishing that the girls would get back soon.

It wasn't long before they returned and Kitty greatly cheered up by her talk with Lance listened eagerly to them as they told her about the trip and she as she snuggled into bed after lunch for a quick nap she smiled slightly as she closed her eyes and remembered something that Lance had said and for the first time in weeks she slept peacefully.

**So how did you like the chapter? More to come soon so plz review and thank you for reading the story**


	15. Powers

"Hey Rogue. Pick up NOW." The yell carried across the room and Rogue cursing pushed her locks of hair back as she tried to balance the heavy tray in one hand long enough to pick up the drinks. She pushed through the crowd and when she finally reached the pick-up counter and heaved a sigh of relief as she laid the tray on the counter. This was her last table for the day and then she could finally leave. It was amazing how many tourists came to the hotel everyday. She couldn't understand why. She had eaten in a tiny little café serving only the local food and it was great.

She stood waiting idly for her last customers of the day to leave so she could finally get back and slip into her pajamas and laze around the rest of the day in front of the TV. She saw that the customers were finally done and hurried to hand them their check. But as luck would have it just as Rogue handed in the money at the register and turned to leave Wanda pointed at a man who had just walked in and said "you're not quite done yet. Just one more left."

Rogue stared at the young man in disbelief. It was Remy. There was no mistaking his trench coat or his cheeky grin as he spotted her and waved enthusiastically. Rogue felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as Wanda stared with interest at Remy who was still waving at Rogue. Wanda raised her eyebrows slightly and Rogue just shrugged and Wanda laughing left to help Kitty out with the cleaning.

Cursing under her breath Rogue walked as slowly as she could manage towards the table and she stopped as she noticed the smile on Remy's face. It wasn't his usual smirk or even his stupid flirty grin but an actual real smile. He seemed genuinely happy to see her and Rogues anger melted slightly as she cautiously made her way to the table.

"Hi chere. Long time no see. Remy's been wondering why the chere's been avoiding him lately."

Rogue murdered something under her breath and avoided looking at Remy as her whole face flushed crimson and thrust the menu towards him.

Remy surveyed her silently for a minute and said " Look Remy knows that you t'ink he be a player and all but why don't you just give Remy a chance. Maybe Remy'll prove you wrong."

Rogue looked up startled. This was the last thing she had been expecting him to say. She had expected to hear some flirty comment and this had just caught her off guard. She looked at Remy and realized that he really meant it and she nodded her head slightly and Remy smiled and said "How about Friday at 6 chere. We'll meet over here."

And before Rogue could say anything he had gotten off his chair and was heading towards the door. Rogue stared at the door for a few seconds and then turned back to go change.

AT THE APARTMENT.

Tabitha stared with interest at the 2 girls who seemed dead to the world. That wasn't too weird after the horrible day they had had but what interested her were the goofy smiles that the two girls were sporting. She leant back in her seat and stared gloomily at the ceiling and just then the bell rang and she got up to get the door. It didn't seem as if the other two had even noticed that it had rung. She tried to open the door but it seemed to be jammed and she struggled with it for a while as the two girls watched her with slightly amused looks on their faces. Frustrated Tabitha let go of the door and concentrated for a minute and the girls gasped as they saw the tiny fireworks forming in the palm of her hand. She kept them near the lock and it exploded and the door hung on their frames looking very frazzled but Tabitha didn't notice as she dragged their guests inside.

Rogue and Kitty smiled as they saw the looks on Wanda and Pietros blackened faces as they stared at Tabitha. Noticing for the first time that everyone in the room was now staring at her Tabitha settled herself comfortably on the couch and as John and Lance walked in after a while having heard the explosions she began by telling them about her powers. After a long pause after Tabitha was done Kitty showed off her own powers by phasing her hand through the couch. And soon everyone was showing off his or her own powers. John came pretty close to setting the house on fire but Pietro managed to put out the fire.

Rogue had stayed quite during the whole time. She hadn't told anyone about her powers yet. She felt a sick feeling in her stomach as she saw the others demonstrating their powers. Unless they wanted to hurt people with them they couldn't really. But hers would kill a person if they so much as touched her. She shook her head ruefully and noticed that Wanda had been very quite too. She decided not to push her. Maybe Wanda wasn't ready to talk about hers yet. Rogue knew that she definitely wasn't.


End file.
